E U T H A N A S I A
by euthanans
Summary: Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tetap berlari menjauh dari gelapnya masa lalu, saat lingkungannya bahkan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya


EUTHANASIA

Angst;tragedy

By: euthanans

;chanbaek

Terkadang melihat jalanan lewat jendela merupakan hal yang membuat dirinya semakin jatuh dalam lamunannya. Mengenai kehidupannya dan dirinya sendiri. Pohon-pohon yang melewat itu seperti kisah tragisnya yang terlewati satu per satu. Tapi, dirinya memilih untuk maju dan berlari ke depan, berharap semuanya akan berhenti apabila dia lari dari masalahnya.

Perjalanannya menuju rumah baru sudah sampai di depan mata Baekhyun. Kedua orang tuanya mengeluarkan seluruh barang di mobilnya, begitupun Baekhyun.

"Aku harap kau tidak membuat masalah selanjutnya" ucap ayah Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun umur 10 tahun, kedua orang tua kandungnya bercerai dan ibunya membawa Baekhyun untuk kebaikan dirinya. Ibunya, Baek Miran, menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kecil-kecilan, Park Minjae, beliau mempunyai toko grosir di ujung bukit desa.

Rumahnya yang ditempati sekarang tidak lebih jauh dari rumah sebelumnya dari toko. Sehingga kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah rumah bekas paman ayah Baekhyun. Rumahnya kecil dan tingkat dua. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menata kamar di lantai dua, jendelanya menghadap tepat ke arah rumah tetangganya di depannya. Rumah tetangganya cukup besar dan mewah, dengan Mercedes-Benz AMG G65 yang bertengger di depan rumahnya.

Hmm... keluarga kaya. Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dirinya pun melamun, mengingat tugas sekolahnya yang belum rampung. Padahal deadline sudah meraung-raung ditelinganya. Namun, Baekhyun memilih untuk membantu orang tuanya membereskan rumah barunya daripada mengerjakan tugasnya.

A G O O D D E A T H

Waktu memasuki jam makan malam, namun tidak dengan keluarga Baekhyun. Mereka sudah terbiasa untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya masing-masing. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyalakan TV sambil menuliskan beberapa apresiasi kehidupannya.

1\. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini

2\. Kau baik-baik saja hari ini

3\. Tidak ada masalah fisik dan psikis hari ini, kau baik!

4\. Mulai semangat baru karena rumah baru!

5\. Lupakan masa lalu

Saat Baekhyun menulis nomor lima, entah mengapa dirinya selalu mengingat masa lalunya hingga sekarang. Kenyataan pahit yang ia rasakan benar-benar membekas di memorinya. Terpaksa Baekhyun selalu menyembunyikannya dengan hal ceria di sekolahnya.

Saat Baekhyun tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya, dirinya selalu mendapatkan sexuall harassment dari ayahnya sendiri. Baekhyun sendiri yang masih kecil, masih belum mengerti dengan keadaannya dan mengapa ayahnya sering memegang miliknya saat Baekhyun hendak tidur. Dirinya tidak pernah berani berbicara kepada ibunya. Sampai akhirnya ibunyalah sendiri yang memergoki kelakuan ayahnya kepada Baekhyun. Seingat Baekhyun, ibunya menjerit-jerit karena yang dilakukan ayahnya sangatlah parah. Ayahnya menusuk-nusukan kepunyaannya ke lubang Baekhyun yang saat itu Baekhyun di sekap mulutnya oleh kain dengan air mata bercucuran di wajahnya.

Saat itu pula Baekhyun semakin mengerti mengapa dirinya selalu malu akan dirinya sendiri.

A G O O D D E A T H

"Baekhyun, siang ini antarkan buah ini ke tetangga di depan. Bersikaplah dengan baik!" Ucap ibunya di sela-sela membersihkan rumahnya yang masih berantakan oleh kontainer yang berserakan.

Baekhyun, hanya mengangguk sambil melihat beraneka ragam buah-buahan di keranjang. Dirinyapun langsung menaiki tangga sambil membawa kontainer yang berisi komik marvelnya.

Dirinya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tetangganya berharap 10 menit waktu yang tersitanya tidak sia-sia karena menunggu pemilik rumah yang tak kunjung membuka pintunya. Padahal dirinya mendengar suara piano di dalamnya.

"Aneh sekali, padahal sudah kukerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk memukul pintu ini, tapi tetap saja suara piano itu berjalan"

Baekhyun hendak mengetuk kembali pintu di hadapannya, namun sepersekian detik terbukalah pintu tersebut. Menampakkan ibu paruh baya yang cantik tersenyum kepadanya.

"Oh... ada yang perlu saya bantu?" Ucap ibu paruh baya itu. Dengan celemek yang menempel pada dirinya juga corengan terigu di tangan dan lehernya.

"Maaf mengganggu, aku Baekhyun tetangga baru. Baru kemarin keluargaku pindah. Oh iya keluargaku tidak punya apa-apa selain ini.." Baekhyun menyodorkan keranjang berisi berbagai buah-buahan kepada ibu paruh baya itu.

"Baekhyun, kau terlihat anak yang baik juga lucu. Ayo masuk ke dalam" ibu paruh baya itu membuka pintunya lebar-lebar kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan lama bi.." Baekhyun pun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Matanya langsung menuju ke arah pigura besar di dinding sebelah kanannya.

Sepertinya itu anak sulung dan bungsunya. Keluarganya mempunyai paras yang mengagumkan.

Ibu paruh baya itu meletakkan teh manis di hadapannya. Dan duduk di kursi depan Baekhyun.

"Sejak dulu kami tinggal disini. Suasananya yang lumayan jauh dari kota dan udaranya yang sejuk. Putri kami, Park Chanmi, mengidap Asma kronis. Setiap bulannya kami selalu mengantarnya ke dokter di kota. Namun, akhir-akhir ini kakaknya yang selalu menemaninya kesana" ibu paruh baya itu bercerita dengan suara piano terdengar memainkan River Flows in You ciptaan Yiruma. Permainan jarinya terbayang oleh benak Baekhyun. Pemain piano itu pasti sangatlah lihai.

"Rumah sebelumnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, namun kami mempunyai toko kecil di ujung dekat bukit. Dan rumah ini tidak terlalu jauh ke toko tersebut. Bila ada waktu mampir saja ke toko kita bi.." setelah itu suara piano di hentakkan membuat ibu paruh baya dan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Anakku Park Chanyeol, sangat menyukai banyak hal" ibunya tertawa kecil karena ulah yang baru saja anaknya lakukan. Seketika Baekhyun melihat pigura di sebelah kanannya yang menampakkan anak lelaki seumuran dengannya.

"Sepertinya kau dan Chanyeol seumuran? Dimana sekolahmu nak?"

"Aku SMA Daepo bi" tutur Baekhyun.

A G O O D D E A T H

Hari senin dimana Baekhyun akan melanjutkan rutinitas belajarnya di sekolah. Umurnya yang menginjak 16 tahun membuat dirinya mengalami pubertas suaranya yang cempreng menjadi agak sedikir berat. Baekhyun juga jago menyanyi.

Saat dirinya menutup pagar rumahnya dan hendak berjalan seseorang di depannya menyaut

"Hai Baekhyun, mau kuantar ke sekolah?"

Wajahnya sedikit familiar di memori Baekhyun. Dan seketika sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, orang itu kembali berbicara

"Aku Chanyeol, satu SMA denganmu"

Baekhyun, secara tidak sadar menyimpan memori wajah rupawan itu di seluruh bagian otaknya, menyeting wajah dan suaranya menjadi long term memory di otaknya.


End file.
